


Noche de paz (Christmas Especial)

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Navidad, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: Una tradición navideña servirá como pretexto para que Saber se acerque al Rey de Héroes.





	Noche de paz (Christmas Especial)

Saber había visitado al rey de héroes el primer domingo de diciembre, había traído con ella una extraña corona hecha de pequeñas ramas, acículas de pino y adornada con piñas de dicha conífera. 

Cuando llegó sin previo aviso, el servant dorado se sorprendió bastante, pero internamente también se sentía más que complacido, al fin su futura esposa iba a él por voluntad propia. Ante tal situación, el hombre no tuvo problema en dejarla pasar a la oficina de Kirei, donde desde hacía diez años, había estado viviendo. Una vez allí la rubia colocó la corona en la única mesa y luego, de la bolsa que traía consigo, sacó cinco velas que colocó cuidadosamente; cuatro sobre la corona y la última en medio, reposando directamente en la superficie de la mesa. 

Archer sintió curiosidad, pero no quiso interrumpir a la mujer y arriesgarse a que se fuera, así que la dejo hacer libremente su voluntad. Una vez que Saber terminó su labor encendió solamente una vela y luego fue a sentarse en el sofá frente a la mesa. El rubio alzó una ceja algo confundido.

—¿No vas a prender las demás? —Se animó a preguntar, a lo que Saber sonrió y movió negativamente la cabeza.

—Esta es una tradición navideña de los humanos Archer, en tu línea de tiempo original no había tal celebración, pero en la mía sí, así que vendré cada semana y prenderemos una vela más, hasta encender las cinco —Gilgamesh no entendía bien las intenciones de la mujer, pero si esta tradición de los humanos le permitía tener las visitas de su amado tesoro, entonces él no se opondría a ella. 

—¿Tienes vino? —preguntó la mujer. 

—Fuhahaha claro —Y así pasaron la primera noche de adviento, bebiendo y hablando sobre algunas otras costumbres navideñas de los mestizos. 

Las siguientes tres visitas fueron parecidas a la primera, Saber siempre fue puntual en llegar a las 10:00 p.m. y luego de encender las velas, ella y Archer pasaban un rato agradable en el que la rubia leía para el hombre algunos cuentos navideños, mientras comían algún bocadillo acompañado de vino.

El tiempo pasaba y diciembre se terminaba rápidamente. El rey dorado aguardaba con ansias la llegada de su proclamada esposa, esta noche era navidad y hoy sería la última visita segura de Saber, aunque en el fondo, él esperaba que después de lo bien que se habían llevado en las semanas anteriores, la rubia empezara a visitarlo ya sin otra razón más que pasar un rato agradable en su compañía.

A las 10:10, Saber aún no había llegado provocando que el servant dorado empezará a impacientarse y a caminar de un lado a otro. Gilgamesh se preguntó si había hecho algo que molestara a la mujer en sus pasadas visitas, pero de hecho habían convivido con bastante armonía, excepto por las veces en que él había intentado besarla o abrazarla, pero aun así ella no se había mostrado molesta sino más bien incómoda y él había optado por darle su espacio.

A las 10:30, el rey de héroes pensó que quizá algo le había sucedido a la rubia, tal vez algún otro servant la había atacado en el camino y por eso se estaba demorando, pero si eso fuera así, Kirei le habría avisado que habían servants combatiendo, ya que el oscuro hombre se había dedicado a vigilar cualquier batalla desde que inicio la nueva guerra por el Grial, así que una vez más descartó una de las posibles razones por las cuales, su esposa aún no llegaba, algo tenía que haber pasado, ella era una mujer de palabra, ella había venido por su propia voluntad... él quería que ella fuera a visitarlo, aunque fuera por última vez.

A las 10:50, Gilgamesh estaba totalmente frustrado, él mismo había encendido las cuatro velas sobre la corona, dejando pendiente la última vela del centro y ahora sentado en el sofá miraba la vela apagada con un gesto de enfado en su rostro.

Cinco minutos después, Saber al fin llegó cargando una bolsa de la que sacó unas cajas de bento y las colocó sobre la mesa, alejadas de la corona. 

—Llegas tarde —dijo Archer sin disimular su mal humor. 

—No recuerdo haberte dicho la hora a la que iba a llegar —contestó sin inmutarse.

Un silencio tenso inundó la habitación que solamente estaba iluminada por las velas de la corona, la rubia miró al Rey de Héroes que mantenía la mirada fija en la vela que faltaba por encender, esperaba verlo molesto, pero en cambio el semblante del servant parecía más el de un hombre herido.

La mujer fue a sentarse a un lado del rubio. 

—Tuve que esperar hasta que Shirou terminara de cocinar el pavo y luego convencerlo de que me pusiera dos raciones para llevar —explicó y señalo brevemente las cajas de bento en la mesa.

Archer no contestó de inmediato, se tomó unos segundos antes de mirarla fijamente. 

—Saber ¿por qué estás aquí?- cuestionó totalmente serio. 

—¿Me estas echando? —preguntó sorprendida, pero el hombre negó con la cabeza.

—Como mi esposa eres más que bienvenida, pero hoy es un día importante ¿por qué no estas con el mestizo que te invocó? Estoy seguro de que su casa debe de estar llena de chuchos ansiosos por celebrar —La servant de la espada analizó el razonamiento del rubio antes de contestarle. 

—Tienes razón, pero ¿sabes Archer? Nunca me han gustado las multitudes, además... —Hizo una pausa, como tomando valor y luego continuó hablando— quiero estar aquí —declaró sin titubear. 

Gilgamesh la miró y de un momento a otro se echó a reír. 

—Fuhahahaha ya veo ¿acaso el Rey de los Caballero me tiene lástima? —preguntó animado creyendo por fin entender las acciones de la mujer, pero ella se mantuvo seria.

—Quizá, aunque no me gustan las multitudes tampoco soy fan de la soledad, esa condición de vida es muy dura de llevar, lo sé bien —dijo con melancolía—, pero hoy es navidad y no me parece adecuado que un viejo conocido la pase solo —La mujer no quiso seguir mirando al rubio y desvió la vista a la corona de adviento.

—¿Cómo sabías que iba a estar solo? —preguntó curioso y la servant sonrió. 

—Kirei Kotomine está celebrando en la casa de Shirou —Le contó haciendo que el rey dorado se sorprendiera por un momento. 

Arturia rió ligeramente del gesto de Archer y continuó contándole lo que sabía del asunto. 

—Hace un mes, Rin y Shirou le hicieron una invitación cordial por ser el mediador imparcial de la guerra, el aceptó enseguida y también rechazó la invitación para ti, así fue como lo supe —La mujer terminó y el rubio relajó sus facciones.

—Ya veo —dijo calmado antes de acercarse a la mesa para prender la última vela. 

Gilgamesh se sentó en el suelo y miró las velas derretirse al calor de las flamas mientras pensaba como cobrársela al "sacerdote imparcial", por haber tomado una decisión en su nombre sin su consentimiento. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Saber lo había seguido sentándose a su lado en el suelo y ahora mismo tenía una mano sobre la suya intentando, o más bien logrando llamar su atención. 

—Para serte franca Archer, vine porque quería estar contigo, no sé bien por qué y aunque te considero un bruto y un tirano, por alguna razón me agradas —dijo con un tono de voz que el hombre no supo identificar como molestia o vergüenza, pero poco le importó y acercó su rostro al de la servant con una sonrisa de suficiencia. 

—Esa es una extraña confesión de amor, pero también es totalmente digna de ti Saber, no esperaba menos de mi esposa —expresó maliciosamente haciendo a la mujer sonrojarse.

—No es... —La rubia vio sus ojos rojos y sintió una repentina calidez en su pecho— una... —Gilgamesh se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios y ella no retrocedió en vez de eso cerró los ojos— confe... —Sus bocas chocaron encajando perfectamente.

Saber succionaba con lentitud el labio inferior del rubio mientras éste lamía el fino labio superior de ella, pronto la ojiverde comenzó a explorar la cavidad del hombre con su lengua, primero con duda y luego con fervor cuando ganó un poco de confianza, mientras Archer la dejó experimentar manteniéndose pasivo aunque de vez en cuando también deleitándose al pasear su lengua en la boca femenina, gravando en su mente su dulce sabor.    

Cuando rompieron el beso, él la miró con una gran sonrisa que estremeció a la mujer 

—Feliz navidad Archer —dijo Saber bruscamente y se acercó a la mesa para abrir las cajas de bento— ¡Vamos a cenar! —exclamó cohibida intentando ignorar lo que recién había ocurrido entre ellos.

Gilgamesh mantuvo su sonrisa, se acercó y alejó las manos de la mujer de la comida; esta noche quería estar lo más cerca posible del Rey de los Caballeros, el pavo podía esperar.              


End file.
